A Halloween To Remember
by nowaczykche
Summary: Harry fulfills a bet, leading to some curious looks, especially from a particular Severus Snape. Contains smut. If you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Harry blushed brightly as he looked himself over in the mirror. Why the hell as he doing this, again? Okay, sure he had lost that stupid bet, but why did he have to do THIS? He swore that Ron was determined to make him the laughing stock of the school. Well, he sure would succeed with this costume! He had to wear a gothic Lolita dress and drank a potion that made his hair long and curly for the Halloween party for the staff at Hogwarts. His legs were even shaved and his face was lightly made up! Great. Just what he needed to do to make people stop talking about him. Wasn't he getting too old for this crap? He sighed again before leaving the bathroom and heading towards the party, dread making his steps heavy and slow. The ridiculous dress making noise as he moved. He just hoped that the night would be over quickly. At that moment, Snape spied him from across the Great Hall, and nonchalantly walked over to him.

"So, Potter. How... lovely you look this evening" Snape said with a smirk. "Though I must admit, you do not make an unattractive lady."

Harry blushed to his toes. "Um... thank you, sir?" He said, not sure if the other man was giving him a compliment or insulting him.

Snape couldn't help but looking at Harry like he had never before. Seeing him in this dress was unnerving and yet... very nice.

Harry swallowed nervously, wondering why Snape was looking at him like... that. He smiled a little, "Are you going to the staff party?" He asked, having to remind himself that they are both teachers, so he could call him by his last name. Well, he could call him by his first, but he doubted that would get a good reception.

"I don't know. I wasn't really planning on it," he said.

Harry sighed and nodded, "I have to make an appearance or the consequences won't be with keeping this hidden."

Snape walked over to get some punch to relieve the obvious tension between them. As he served up Harry's goblet, he quickly put a single drop of veritaserum in the punch glass noted for Harry. He wanted to know what was on his mind. Snape walked back and handed Harry his goblet.

Harry smiled at him, "Thank you." He said simply before taking a cautious sip. He didn't know if it was spiked with alcohol or anything. It didn't taste off, so maybe it wasn't touched yet. "How does being Headmaster treat you?" He asked, taking another sip.

"All it means is I don't have to deal with obnoxious little vermin," Snape said as he drank from his cup.

Harry chuckled, "You mean as much as you used to. Or are you talking about actual rats?" He asked, trying to keep the mood light and friendly.

Severus smiled at him. "Ah, no. Those I put in the hallway for old Mrs. Norris to stare at." He circled the little bit of punch left in his glass around and around, waiting for the truth potion to take effect.

Harry finished his drink before getting another. He was feeling slightly hazy, like he was intoxicated. He sniffed the drink, finding it fine. Maybe he was just feeling a little sick?

'One drop should have been enough' he thought to himself. 'Any time now...' Severus waited patiently, appearing interested in the commotion around them.

Harry frowned, "What are you doing?" He asked, watching the other man. "If you want to talk to someone, then just go talk to them. You aren't my date; you don't have to stick near me. Not that I don't enjoy you being close. It's just-" He frowned, looking at his drink. He sighed, knowing that there was only one way he would admit something like that. Great.

Severus couldn't help but grin. "It's just what?" he asked with a coy smile.

Harry scowled at him, "You're a right bastard, Severus Snape." he said, trying to not say anything. It failed, of course. "It's just that I'm pretty sure you still hate me, so I won't bother pretending that you would want to stay close to me." He ground out.

Snape was still smiling. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I don't hate you. Otherwise why would still be here? What do you have to say to that, Harry?" adding emphasis on his name.

Harry blushed, "I'd stay that you are just screwing with me." He said stiffly. "Like you've never done anything that's annoying just to get some sick kick." He said before sighing. "You really are mean. Trying to play with me like this."

"Oh, I don't think I'm playing with you. Just... wanting some truth," he said with a huge, cheeky grin. By now Harry knew about the truth potion, and the only thing that would come out of his mouth would be truth. "What do you think about me, Harry?" he asked quietly.

Harry growled at him. "I think that you are a right bastard." He said, trying to hold back anything else. He kept his mouth closed, jaw clenched. He stiffened, knowing that the man was going to taunt him if he said any more. "And also incredibly sexy and amazing and intelligent and-" He put both hands over his mouth, trying to muffle everything else that was spilling out of it. He glared at the other man, torn between feeling relieved and hating the man for drugging him.

The smile did not falter. "I do believe there's more that you would like to say? Why don't we go find a classroom and discuss this more? I think you've made your appearance here," he said looking around. Snape grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to a classroom, slowly shutting the door and locking it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry glared at him the entire way. "You really are a bastard!" He growled, going to the door and stumbling a little from the punch. Great, low tolerance and being stuck with Snape, drugged. Perfect. The other man was never going to let him live this down. It was bad enough he caught him in this ridiculous dress.

Snape just stood with his arms crossed and smiled. "Perhaps..." He noticed Harry glaring at the dress he was wearing. "As I said before, you do not look unattractive in that," he whispered, taking a few small steps forward.

Harry blushed brightly, looking up at the other man. "Um... thank you?" He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Maybe it was a compliment, maybe it wasn't. He wasn't sure and he didn't know whether he should care or not. He just stood there, unmoving.

"What are you really thinking, Harry?" the taller man asked quietly, slowly closing the gap between them with silent footsteps. "You cannot possibly loathe me as much as you let on, seeing as I do not loathe you one bit."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "You don't? Then what the bloody hell is with drugging me and all of that crap during school? Besides, I've tried making you at least like me and you seem determined to ignore me even after I left school," he said, frowning in thought. He wanted to lean into the man, to get closer. "I want to get closer to you," he blurted.

Taking Harry at his word, Snape took the final step between them. He was standing directly in front of the smaller man, looking down into the piercing green eyes. "I must admit, while I was teaching you, I did not like you," he said quietly. "So much like your father, you were. Always getting into mischief, disturbing the peace. And then you defeated Voldemort. And the rescue operations you set in motion, helping those in need. You were really brave and caring." He cocked his head, studying Harry's features, tracing the lines of his face with his eyes, landing on the sharp jaw. He unconsciously licked and bit his bottom lip.

Harry was about to let the man have it when he saw the way that Snape was looking at him. Oh... He blushed straight to his toes, leaning just a little closer to the other man. He should wonder just why Snape was attracted to him. Was it because of his mother? Was it because he looked and acted like her, reminding the other man of his first love? He didn't wonder, though. He was too busy wondering if the older man would kiss him or not. He licked his dry lips, hoping that the man would kiss him.

As if reading Harry's mind, Snape gently held him around the waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Harry melted easily into Severus' arms, kissing him back with all that he had. His arms wrapped around Severus' neck, pulling the man down to Harry's height so he wouldn't have to crane his own neck as much. Their scents intermingled, each intoxicated by the other. Harry whimpered as the aroma of honeysuckle nectar and powdered rose petals overpowered him, and Harry's scent of vanilla and oranges made Sev sigh and deepen the kiss. When he finally pulled away, he was out of breath, and wanting so much more of this magnificent boy. He reached one hand up to cup Harry's jaw, brushing the edge with his thumb, forcing him to look up into the black eyes of a man who had wanted this for so long. Why had they waited so long to kiss? What came next? Harry sent the man a soft smile, hoping it was somewhat seductive.


	3. Chapter 3

The smile Harry gave him was enough to make him tremble. "I want you Harry," the older man whispered, before bending down and engaging in another fiery kiss. The passion was causing a tenting issue, which he ground against Harry's hip, hoping against hope that it would turn him on, too.

Harry whimpered, nodding softly into the kiss. He ground his own erection into Severus' thigh, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pulling him closer, his hands burying themselves into his hair. Soft, just like he thought it would. He pulled back enough to whisper, "Then take me." His lips brushed against Severus' with every word.

Ensuring that their lips never parted, Snape reached back and took off his cloak, allowing it to slide off his arms onto the floor. He reached forward to unbutton the front of his shirt, exposing tan, well-toned muscles. Creeping around, his hands found the zipper to Harry's dress. Slowly the dress pooled around his ankles, leaving the man only in very tented boxers. Severus placed both palms on the pale chest in front of him, continuing to battle tongues in a fight for dominance.

Harry whimpered, letting Severus do as he wanted. He eventually submitted to Severus, letting him lead the kiss. He finished taking off the man's shirt, noting the differences in skin. Harry was pale and small while Severus was larger and surprisingly tan.

Severus ran his hands over the smooth muscles that occupied the smaller man's chest. They traveled south, ensuring that every inch of skin was touched, eventually reaching the fabric that covered his hard-on. He felt the firm member underneath the soft cloth, slowly massaging it, using his thumbs rub little circles, extracting soft moans from the boy. He unlocked his lips from Harry's and allowed them to trail across the defined cheekbones, down onto the sharp jaw, leaving gentle kisses. Moving down, he sucked and licked Harry's neck, his fingers still making circles.

Harry whimpered, letting the other man do as he wished. The more south that his hands went, the less noise he made. He held his breath in anticipation for what was to come. He couldn't stop his hips from jolting a few times, his arms wrapping more firmly around the other man's shoulders. Tilting his head to the side in a show of submission, Harry started to whimper once more as his neck was laved with attention as well as his member. "Severus..." Harry hissed, trying to stay quiet so nobody would come across them and interrupt this perfect dream.

Harry whispering his name wasn't enough. He wanted to make him scream it, damned if anybody else heard them. However, he did sacrifice one hand for a moment to cast a Muffilato spell on the door. He then reached down and unzipped his pants, pushing them down around his ankles and kicking them away. Today he decided to go commando, so he was left wearing nothing, his own member was left standing tall and proud, lying firm against his stomach in anticipation. Harry shifted a little when he saw Severus' cock. He couldn't hold back a needy moan when it appeared. Licking his lips, he wondered what that would taste like, how it would feel in his mouth, sliding down his throat. It was beautiful to Harry, thick and long and an almost angry red in his eyes. He reached out to touch it, letting his fingers brush it gently before he had to pull his hand back so Severus could do as he wish. Severus slowly began to travel south with his kisses, across Harry's collarbone, across the pecks and abs, and eventually to the top of his boxers. Looking Harry hard in the eyes, he pulled them down' exposing Harry's hard member. He wrapped his hands around it and licked the tip like a sucker, still gazing up.

He moaned loudly, his hands going straight into Severus' hair as he lapped at his cock. He didn't even notice that the man had pulled his boxers completely down, pooling around his ankles. "Severus," he moaned softly, trying to stay quiet just in case.

Severus continued licking Harry's cock, eventually taking the head into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue on the smooth skin. He released his right hand off of Harry and placed it on his own member, rubbing his thumb on the slit... He took Harry deeper into his mouth, feeling the hard cock touching the back of his throat. His left hand drifted down to clamp on the thigh in front of him. He hummed quietly, sending vibrations into Harry's member.

Harry gasped and moaned, trying to keep himself from coming while Severus did the most sinful things to him. "Sev... I'm gonna come..." he warned, trying to make his hips stop thrusting into the warm mouth. He wasn't ready to come yet! He wanted Severus to be buried in his arse when he did. Now, though, he might not even make it to then.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's all smut. Enjoy ;)**

Severus slowed his movements, eventually just licking the head again. His left hand was left stroking the base gently. After a little bit, he let go, stood up, and wordlessly but gently pushed Harry to his knees in front of him. Harry moaned needily when he pulled off and pushed Harry to the ground. Snape's cock was lying stiff against his stomach, so he used his thumb to push it parallel to the ground and right in front of Harry's mouth. Looking down at the boy he whispered, "Suck me please, Harry..."

Eying the prick in front of him, all angry red and with thick veins, he knew that it was be the best thing he ever felt. Wordlessly, he licked the head gently, lapping at the precum that was beading at the tip. He moaned at the taste, his cock throbbing with need. He was all salty and musky, perfectly manly. He started lapping at the tip, swirling his tongue around the head.

Severus bit back a moan and started involuntarily fucking Harry's mouth, making sure to start out slowly to give him time to adjust his breathing. His hands grabbed at the mop of hair in front of him and he slowly ran his fingers through. The warm mouth willingly taking his member seemed to know exactly what it was doing to him. Harry used his tongue perfectly, making him squirm. He let the man use his mouth as he saw fit, keeping it open and easy to fuck. It felt amazing, and had his own cock leaking copious amounts of precum. Maybe he would be nice and rough with his arse, too. He didn't seem to have any reserves about fucking his mouth roughly. He whimpered at the image of being bent over something and fucked right through. He started sucking harder, using his tongue more.

Severus hoped it would feel this great when he was buried in the smaller man's arse, pounding him into submission. Harry's moans nearly sent him over the edge right there. However, he wanted to be deep inside the other man when he came. He stopped thrusting his hips and let out a weak growl, looking at Harry with lustful eyes. He tugged himself out of Harry's mouth with a slight pop and backed up several steps. Reaching down to drop his fallen wand, he murmured a lubrication spell directed at the other man's arse, pulled Harry to his feet and then engaged in a rough kiss, his cock pressed against Harry's stomach, his hands traveling down Harry's back to his arse, cupping and massaging it. A startled mewl escaped Harry's lips when he was lubricated, kissed, and massaged. He wanted Harry to make the next move, not wanting to seem desperate.

Harry was far past caring if he seemed desperate. Probably because he was practically gagging for Severus' cock. His senses were on overload and he was ready to have Severus buried balls deep into him. He backed up until his back hit a desk and he smirked. As he pulled away from the kiss, he smiled at Severus before turning and bending over the desk, legs parted in invitation. He breathed heavily as he waited to see what the other man would do with such a blatant show of need. If it made him look wanton then so be it.

Severus was shocked at the sudden invitation, at him looking so eager. So be it. He smirked and sidled up to Harry' ass, giving his hard-on a few deft strokes before grabbing Harry's waist and humping the naked arse. The friction caused him to moan and leak precum all over Harry.

Harry hummed with pleasure and mewled each time Severus ground against his arse. It felt amazing there, so he could just imagine how incredible it would be when Severus finally was in him. Sev's breathing became raggedy and heavy, almost in sync with the submissive. His hands migrated to Harry's hole; slipping in one finger, then two then three, he began to fingerfuck him to loosen him up.

A soft whine left Harry's lips when he felt a finger enter him, followed by two more. He clenched around them, wishing that they were bigger, thicker. They were nothing but a tease and Harry was about ready to beg for relief.

After a little bit Severus stopped rubbing his cock against Harry and lined it up with his hole, pulling out his fingers. Always one for dramatics, Sev taunted Harry with an agonizingly long pause. Then, without warning, with an almost inhumane guttural sound, he slammed himself into the other man, quivering with the sensations of Harry's ass.

A shiver went down his spine when things stopped for a moment. Harry nearly screamed with pleasure, his cock jumping and leaking precum when he was slammed into. "Yesss." He hissed, the feeling of being stretched and filled so quickly nearly pushed him over the edge. He forced himself to calm down a little and relax for Severus, wanting to last longer for him. "Severus..." He moaned softly, looking back at him with lust-blown eyes.

Severus continued to pound into the tight arse in front of him. He threw his hair back and moaned from deep in his throat. Keeping up the rhythmic thrusting for a little bit, he felt himself close to coming, having been so long since he screwed anybody. He locked eyes with Harry, their eyes matching in lust and depth. The thrusts came faster and more forcefully, pushing deeper inside.

Harry winced at first, the thrusts a little too rough and hard. He normally loved it rough, but it had been a hell of a long time since he had anything in his ass and it took him a moment to adjust. When he did, he was scrambling for purchase on the desk, moaning and crying out as his body was fucked like a cheap cock-sleeve. He loved every second of it, of being used for Severus' pleasure. His ass was getting slapped by the force of his lover's hips and balls, making him feel like he was getting spanked at the same time. Just that thought made him wail like a slut, clenching tightly around the man abusing his prostate. His cock was caught between his own body and the desk, adding more friction to it. He babbled as he was fucked, begging for more, encouraging Severus to use him, saying anything he could think of to make the man continue.

Reaching forward, Severus grabbed the prominent hips in front of him and pounded with an almost animalistic fervor. He was completely unaware of anything else; if he was hurting Harry, he didn't care. If someone was watching, if there was a battle raging around them, he wouldn't have noticed.

When Severus grabbed his hips and pounded into him brutally, Harry came with a loud scream of his lover's name, painting the desk with his cum. The final thrusts and insane tightness of Harry's ass sent Severus over, spilling his hot seed deep inside the other man. When he finished, he leaned forward, cock still inside him, and wrapped his arms around Harry's pale chest, resting atop him on the desk.

When Severus seemed to collapse on top of him, Harry was still panting heavily. "Fuck," he whispered, too fucked out to manage anything coherent.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus lay on Harry for a long time, panting heavily. After a while, his breathing slowed to match Harry's and he stayed in position just to feel his heart beating. Harry enjoyed the heavy weight of Severus lying on him. It was comfortable and warm, oddly enough. A little bit longer and he stood up and pulled out of his new lover. He was sticky and sweaty, so he wordlessly used a cleaning spell on himself and Harry, pulling Harry to his feet to better clean him off. Releasing his hand, Snape stooped and layed down on the cool, smooth stone to calm his exhausted muscles. He patted the floor beside him and closed his eyes, murmuring, "How was that?"

Harry chuckled breathlessly, and lied next to Severus, being as close as he could without making things weird. Smiling, Harry murmured, "Better than I imagined." It was more than a little awkward to be lying next to Severus like this. Not that it was on the floor, but he wasn't a fool; he knew what this was. It wasn't the start of anything. It was just a one and done. Still, Severus was oddly considerate for a one night stand. Maybe he wanted- No. Harry refused to think that Severus would want more because there was no way that it would happen. Nothing had changed except they both knew what having sex with the other was like. No matter how much Harry wanted more, he wasn't foolish enough to realistically hope for it. "Was it good for you?" He asked softly.

Severus stared at the ceiling for a long while, trying to form his response. He desperately wanted more of Harry, not just sexually, but to have an emotional attachment that meant something. But he didn't want to frighten him by getting too intense, being unsure of what Harry was thinking. Sure he'd had one night stands before, sometimes with disappointing sex, other times with incredible partners; however it had never meant anything. This time felt different. There was a definite connection, or at least Severus had felt it anyways.

Harry waited for the response for what felt like an eternity, trying not to feel hurt that Severus seemed to be more interested in the ceiling than him. Well, that answered that. It sucked and Severus was disappointed. That was... it was fine. No, it was just about what he expected. Not what he hoped for, sure, but it wasn't like he fooled himself into believing that it was good. Harry wasn't a virgin, but he didn't have many partners and only once had a one night stand. He was a serial monogamist, though his relationships didn't last long as most were just interested in his fame. That was what made Severus so different. The man didn't give two craps about his fame or what came with it. He just wanted Harry for Harry, even if it was just for sex.

Severus rolled over and propped his head on one hand. He paused still, the words on his tongue. "It was much needed... And also, not enough." He glanced over to look into Harry's green eyes, wondering if he had gone too far.

Harry paused, unsure he heard right. What did the man mean by it not being enough? So... he wanted to do this again? What was that? Friends with benefits, right? Harry was sure that was what it was called. Could he be happy with just sex? He didn't want just sex, he wanted to be with Severus. He smiled warmly at Severus, an open invitation. "What do you mean?" He asked, wanting to make sure he had this right. Severus was a very private man, so Harry knew that he could very well just not answer.

Severus rolled onto his back again and studied the ceiling some more, contemplating his answer. The words danced on his tongue, making him want to say something harsh, but as it was Harry didn't believe that he wanted something serious. Of course he did! But that was to be expected, seeing as how he treated Harry during school - distant and cruel. He sighed and played with his hands, still unsure.

Looking down, he studied Harry's hand, lying by his side, palm up. He traced the creases and bends of the slender fingers with his eyes, eventually reaching over a tentative hand to intertwine their fingers. He looked at their interlocked hands for a moment more, before looking at Harry again and giving the faintest of smiles, trying to put as much warmth behind the small gesture as possible.

Harry almost jumped when he felt the other man grab his hand gently. His eyes bolted to their intertwining hands, oddly confused by the gesture. It was almost like he hadn't been expecting it. In all honesty, he hadn't. Maybe a few scathing remarks about being bad at sex or, worse, just silent indifference. He squeezed the hand in his own gently, looking up and smiling at the man, His heart skipped a beat when he saw the small, warm smile. It was so soft that Harry almost missed it, but it was there to be sure. His own smile grew in response, hope making his heart race.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus' heart tingled at the returned affection from Harry. The small smile grew into something more visible, daring to show teeth, even. Dark eyes glittered as he faced the ceiling once more, puffing the black hair off of his face. Though his hand was warm, the rest of him was cold from lying upon the stone floor, and he was sure Harry was growing cool as well. Using the wand still in his hand, he conjured up a warm blanket to go beneath them. Still cold, he rolled over to lie on his stomach, their intertwined hands trapped beneath his chest, flesh touching flesh. He buried his face in the space between Harry's neck and shoulder, his hair falling in curtains around his face. Severus hoped that such intimate contact wouldn't waver their newfound relationship.

Harry felt his heart race as the other man seemed to roll almost on top of him, feeling the hot puffs of air ghost his neck as the man breathed. It took him only a moment before he wrapped his free arm around Severus, holding the man gently and keeping him close. It felt amazing to have this handsome, reluctant creature in his arms, to have him show such affection. With a silly smile on his face, Harry kissed the top of the man's head and relaxed. He conjured a large, long pillow so his head wasn't getting bothered by the hard ground.

Severus pulled one arm free and draped it across Harry's chest, his other hand still intertwined with Harry's. His right foot found Harry's left, and he twisted them together, gently locking their ankles, still keeping his face resting on his shoulder. He sighed when his head was kissed, and after a little bit he began to return the favor, tenderly kissing Harry's neck, his teeth grazing the skin. The hand across Harry's chest wrapped more securely around his ribs and pulled him even closer than they were before. Their intertwined hands were now at an awkward angle, so he released and was able to push himself up so he was practically lying on the slighter man. The kiss trail continued up along the jawline, eventually landing on Harry's mouth. Severus leaned back for a moment before grinning and giving Harry more sweet kisses on the mouth.

The man was an amazing kisser to say the least. He had Harry's toes curling at the intensity. Every little thing that he did made Harry's body sing with delight. He found the silence between them to be comfortable and not heavy in the slightest. Why ruin it? Okay, he had to when he heard people outside calling his name. He sighed and pulled back to glare at the door. He made sure there was a locking charm on the door before calling out. "I'm fine, Ron. Just go back to drooling over Hermione in her costume." He heard his friend stumble over a retort and could practically hear the blush in his voice. He chuckled and put his head back on the pillow as he heard footsteps of his retreating friend.

Severus started when he heard Weasley's voice, but Harry took care of it. They resumed kissing, his hands slowly running up the man's arms and back down his chest. He liked the feeling of being on top of Harry, trapping him, all to himself. The kisses ran along his jaw - that sexy, stubborn jaw was just beautiful...

"What would you do, Harry, if we were caught like this? Me on top of you, nothing covering us except a thin blanket?" he murmured between kisses, in that deep, sexy Alan Rickman voice (Am I right?). His hair flowed down and brushed Harry's chest and neck. He adjusted so he was face-to-face with Harry again, kissing him yet again on the mouth with hard, dominating lips - his hair framed both of their faces, putting them both in darkness inches apart. "What would you do, Harry?"

Harry shuddered in pleasure at the soft words and gentle kisses. Oh, Merlin! The man could make an asexual cream his or her pants with a gentle whisper. He licked his lips and smiled before whimpering at the hard, dominating kiss. The man's hair was tickling the side of his face a bit, surrounding him in the scent of his shampoo and his natural scent. He shuddered, "I'd smile and wave." He said honestly, knowing that there was probably more to the question than just asking what he would do. He suspected the man was wondering if Harry would be ashamed of being with Severus or something like that. "Then tell them to bugger off 'cause we are busy and they don't have an invitation and aren't part of the club." He added with a smile.


End file.
